The Marriage Law
by wattsee2
Summary: After the war a marriage law is instated. Watch as challenges arise and romance blossoms.
1. Suspicions Arise

**The Marriage Law**

_A Dramione Fanfiction_

[This is my take on a Marriage Law story. Also note that this is my first fanfic. Dramione.]

* * *

><p><span>Something Suspicious<span>

In Hermione's mind a sense of relief began to invade her mind; it was the first of September. During the summer, Hermione and many other students who had been in her year received letters. The letters were an invite to return to Hogwarts to complete the year of education that many of their fellow students had missed.

As she walked through King's Cross Station Hermione was finally beginning to realize that though many things had changed, everything would be able to return to normal in a sense. As she reached the barrier for Platform 9 ¾ a smile began to stretch across her face and butterflies began to day throughout her stomach. Without further a due she took the last of the few steps that remained between her and the barrier.

Once in sight of the Platform she began to recognize the faces of the students who would be marked as 8th years and those who would be 7th years. A thought began to invade her mind of just how bad the war had been with the numbers of those who had survived being quite few. However, it was an understandable fact that with war came death.

She glided over to the luggage compartments and gave the train the operators her trunk. When suddenly through the commotion of students being reunited with their friends a small jolt caused many people to collapse on to the platform. "Hey, watch it!" Draco Malfoy screamed as he recognized that it was Hermione who had fallen onto him.

"I am sorry Malfoy, but I didn't intentionally fall on you!" Hermione retorted as she pushed off of the ground to once again stand.

Malfoy arose from the ground and busied himself with brushing the dirt from his tailored suit. "Next time watch yourself Granger, or I won't be lenient."

"Well isn't this a first? You haven't called any rude names yet. Maybe you have changed since the war," Hermione said dimly as she crossed her arms and just stared at the young man before her.

Draco had a coy smile beginning to streak across his face. "Granger, let's just say that I have had a middle of the year resolution, to be a little bit nicer to those I have destroyed in the past."

All of a sudden Hermione felt an arm snake its way around her waist. "What do you want Malfoy? Just leave Hermione alone," spoke a familiar voice.

Hermione turned to see it was Harry who spoke and Ron who had tried to protect her. "Harry, Ron, calm down. We were having a neutral conversation. So there was no reason to come to my protection."

"Well let's go then Hermione," Ron said dragging Hermione away from Malfoy. Harry quickly sneered at Malfoy and walked to catch up with his friends. As Hermione was being carried away from the situation she turned back to look at Malfoy just as he decided to look up and see her. A quick smile crossed his face before he left the luggage compartments to find a place to sit.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry found a seating compartment and claimed it for the long journey ahead.

Once at Hogwarts, all of the older students got into the carriages for the ride to the castle. It seemed that much had changed since the end of the war. The castle had been rebuilt with made new parts of the building having been established which caused quite a stir among the students. "Harry, what do you suppose is in that new wing of the building?" Ron asked seeming quite confused about the new look of the building.

"I don't know, I am just ready to see what is in store for us this year," Harry replied nonchalantly as he gazed up at the night sky.

The rest of the carriage ride went by without another word spoken by the trio. As the carriage reached the castle the full effect of the rebuilt castle seemed to make its appearance. However, the changes to the interior of the castle were by far the most significant. Floating glass orbs held flickering light which illuminated the Great Hall. The four long tables that used to hold the students of the individual houses were replaced with smaller circular tables that held around 8 students each. Each of the tables was draped in white linens with silver service neatly in place. The hall seemed to hold unity and togetherness at its highest.

As the students swarmed in, everyone was curious as to why things had changed so much. Once all of the older students had taken their seats, the school staff piled into the Great Hall. "Hermione, you must know what is going on. Why are things so different?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione just shook her head and in a low soft spoken tone replied, "For once Ron, I don't know."


	2. The Law

**The Marriage Law**

_A Dramione Fanfiction_

The Law

All of a sudden the hall went quiet as Professor McGonagall stood and walked over to the podium that stood in front of the faculty table. "Attention students. Before we allow the younger students to join us, I would like to let you know that we have disbanded the school houses, which is why the house tables have been removed. Seeing as how disbanding the houses may have caused a housing issue, I assure you that housing this year is going to be quite different. All second years through fifth years I want you to know that housing for you will be based on which year you are in. Fifth years you will be housed on the seventh floor, fourth years you will be housed on the sixth floor, third years you will be housed on the fifth floor, and second years you will be housed on fourth floor.

"However, for the sixth, seventh, and eighth year students things are really going to be different. As of tomorrow a Marriage Law is going to become active. This law states that all students who are ages 16 and up must marry with a month and become pregnant with their first child in 13 months. The second child must follow in the end of the third year," a sense of shock shook the hall as many of the students began to rise in protest.

McGonagall raised her arms and continued, "I know that this coming as a bit of a shock for many of you, but you have to realize that the options are limited to this or exile. We have no say in what will determine the fate of future. Tonight after dinner we will be announcing the couples. Until then let the new students in!" As McGonagall finished her speech the new first year students entered the great hall in amazement of the majesty and beauty of the Great Hall.

McGonagall remained at the podium as the new first year students walked up to the staff table. When the students reached her, she started, "Welcome first years. I would like for you all to know that in the past we had houses to which we divided the students; however, due to the war we believe it to be pertinent that we disband the houses to create unity. Also, I would like for you know that you will be housed on the second floor. Now for all students, I would like for you all to know that all Weasley Wizard Wheezes and Zonko products are not allowed within the walls of these corridors. Finally, no magic should be used in the corridors either. If someone is caught then they will be severely punished. First years find a table and let the feast begin!"

McGonagall walked back to her seat and let the students ponder everything that she had disclosed to them. During this time Hermione just sat in her seat staring down at her plate while Harry looked worriedly at Ginny. Ron on the other hand was eating like there was no tomorrow. "Ron how can you eat considering what we just heard?" Hermione asked in a harsh tone.

"Mione you know me. I eat when I am stressed," Ron managed to reply between swallows of mashed potatoes.

Hermione turned away from Ron with a look of disgust on her face. For the remained of the feast Hermione just looked around the Great Hall and contemplated what would be happening to her life.

When the plates of food vanished from sight McGonagall rose from her seat and approached the podium once again. "Attention. Okay then. Before I dismiss you all to bed I would like for you all to pay attention, because as I call your year I will also call the professor to whom you will be following to find where exactly your year's dormitory is located. Now first years, you all will be following Professor Sprout. Second years, you all will be following Professor Sinistra. Third years, you all will be following Professor Trelawney, Fourth years, you all will be following Professor Flintwick. Finally, fifth years, you all will be following Professor Slughorn. Now all of you off to bed," McGonagall announced to the whole student body.

As the hall cleared out of younger students, the remaining sixth, seventh, and eighth years, awaited the news that would seal their fates. McGonagall closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. Once she opened her eyes, she waved her wand and summoned a long scroll. All of the remaining students in the hall knew exactly what was on the list. Their future husbands and wives were listed on the scroll.


	3. Who Did You Say

**The Marriage Law**

_A Dramione Fanfiction_

Who did you say?

"Now I am going to be announcing your partners. We will be going by the last name of the males. Mr. Crabbe and Ms. Parkinson," McGonagall started. Pansy and Crabbe exchanged looks of disgust.

Pansy stood from her seat, "How can this be? He doesn't even have a brain!"

McGonagall moved done from the podium, "I am sorry Ms. Parkinson, but it is not my decision to who you are coupled with. That is the ministry's Mr. Finnigan and Ms. Abbott." Seamus and Hannah just shared confused looks because they had hardly ever spoken with each other.

"Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood," McGonagall continued. Luna and Neville just shared excited expressions because during the final battle they had managed to confess their true feelings for each other.

McGonagall smiled at the first happy couple and continued, "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."

Draco just chuckled as if it was a joke then looked over at Hermione who was managed to find her way to the floor in tears, "You have to be kidding me Professor, really?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I am certain," McGonagall

"Mr. Nott and Ms. Padma Patil," McGonagall said before looking up from the parchment to see the expressions. Once again the news was received with dismay.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley," McGonagall announced with an ecstatic smile. Harry just jumped up from his chair and enveloped Ginny in a hug.

Ginny was so happy that she started to cry. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I am so happy Harry that it is you." Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny full on the lips. "I am happy too."

"Mr. Zambini and Ms. Parvati Patil," McGonagall made a quick smirk at the couple as they smiled at each other, because they had always had crushes on each other since their fourth year.

"Finally, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Astoria Greengrass; you all are the only couples who have been matched thus far. Note that just means that the other couples will be matched when their partners have come of age," McGonagall noted as she placed the scroll of parchment back onto the podium. "Now let us head over to the new wing of the building which is known as the marriage wing."

McGonagall fled from the Great Hall with the sixth, seventh, and eighth year students following her. They walked through the main hall toward the Marriage Wing. As they entered the wing the group spread out in the entry way. "Now, I would like for you all to know that those who were not coupled tonight you all are on the first floor. Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Nott, you and your future wives will be staying on the second floor of the building. Mr. Potter, Mr. Zambini, and Mr. Weasley, you and your future wives will be staying on the third floor. Also, when you head to your floors the last names of couple will be on the doors so you can find which room you will be residing in. Good night."

With that, McGonagall left the entry way of the marriage wing leaving the students dumbfounded where they stood. The first of the group to leave were the students who had not been coupled. Then, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked out of the entry way to the third floor of the marriage wing for their first night together.

Hermione stayed still as if in a far distant dream land, until Malfoy walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her lower back. "Come on Hermione, let's go to the flat. We can talk there," Draco said in a soft and soothing tone. All Hermione could do was lightly nod at her future husband.

Together, Hermione and Draco slowly ascended the stairs.


	4. The First Night

The First Night

As Draco and Hermione entered their flat a sigh of complete and utter shock was released by Hermione. Draco calmly shut the door as Hermione just walked about the living room lost in thought. Draco slowly turned to look at Hermione; he was contemplating what she might have been thinking at the moment. So, Draco casually walked over to Hermione and gently placed a hand on her lower back. She was startled by this action, so she just looked up into Draco's eyes to see his reasoning.

However, she only saw softness in his eyes. Then he spoke, "Hermione let's just have a quick look around and then we can sit down and talk or we can just go to bed and discuss this in the morning. I will let you decide."

Hermione simply looked down whilst biting her lip before looking back up at Draco and replied, "Can we just look around and go to bed afterward?"

"Sure," Draco said lightly as Hermione leaned into him for support. He reacted in a manner that said he was comfortable with her in his arms. Hermione stayed in Draco's arms for what seemed like an hour, until she was ready to see the flat.

She started to pull away from Draco so she could see his eyes, "I think I am ready to look around now."

Draco stayed locked on her eyes as he answered, "Okay, let's go."

Immediately they could see the kitchen which connected with the living room and a small hidden hall at the rear of the living room. They walked into the kitchen to find a massive refrigerator and cabinets galore which were stocked with foods of all sorts. Hermione smiled slightly at how amazing the kitchen was.

"You like this don't you?" Draco asked as she continued to look around.

At the question Hermione stopped to consider the question that she was being asked before continuing her adventure of the cabinets. "I like the kitchen, but if you are referring to this situation that the entire Ministry has us in then that is another story."

"I completely understand what you mean. Come on let's continue down the hallway and see what we have there," Draco said as reached out for Hermione.

Hermione turned and walked over to him. As she neared Draco she reached her hand out to take his and walk down the hallway. The first room was on the right of the hallway. Draco reached out to open the door and revealed a bathroom that only held a toilet and sink. They figured it must have been for guests.

So, they closed the door and continued on down the hallway some more to find another door on the right. Draco again reached out to open the door to the new room. It was a small room with a crib, mini closet, change table, and rocking chair. Hermione started to back away from the room. Draco noticed her reaction and backed away from the room as well and closed the door. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Draco I am not going to lie to you, but that room scares me. All of this scares me. I am so young and I am not ready for children or marriage and yet I am being forced into it which scares me even more," said as she had her arms crossed as she supported herself on the wall.

Draco walked over to her and placed his on her shoulders which drew her attention to his eyes. "I know because I am not ready either. Just remember that if we are scared then so is everyone else, especially those that are only 16. We just have to remember to breath and take out time with this because forcing a relationship on people does nothing to help anyone. So, if we communicate and help each other then everything will be fine."

Hermione just nodded and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. Draco responded by pulling her closer to him. He then leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Okay we have one more room come on let's check it out."

Hermione complied and followed Draco into the last room which marked the end of the hallway. The room just happened to be the master bedroom. The bed itself was a King sized four-poster bed. It had night stands on either side of the bed, a massive walk in closet and vanity desk, but another room connected to this room which they knew was just the master bathroom.

"Draco?" Hermione asked trying to get his attention.

He turned and looked into her eyes, "Yes?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and replied, "I think I am ready to go to bed. Everything about today has just worn me out."

"I know what you mean. Do you want me to sleep on the couch so you can be a little bit more comfortable?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would stay with me because it will be easier to get used to us sleeping together."

"Okay, I will go get my clothes and get changed in the bathroom so you can change in here."

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said as she watched him collect his things and headed for the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, Hermione let out a quick sigh of relief before moving to the closet and finding her night clothes in one of the draws that aligned the bottom of the closet.

She hurriedly changed into her night clothes, which consisted of a overlarge t-shirt and a pair of mini shorts, and discarded her used clothes into a laundry hamper that was beside the vanity. Just as she had closed the lid on the hamper, Draco emerged from the bathroom wearing only sleep pants. He hastily crossed the room and disposed of his clothes into the hamper while Hermione just stared in awe.

"Did you find something you like?" Draco asked jokingly which brought Hermione to her sense. She just shook her head and walked into the now vacant bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her unruly hair before deciding to turn in for the night.

As she washed her face with a light splash of water she thought about the future. '_How am I going to do this? Everything we need to know about this law is just messed up. How can I marry someone who I don't even completely know? When am I going to find the time to get a dress and plan for a wedding? Ah!' _Hermione screamed internally. She patted off her face with a wash cloth and proceeded to brush her teeth with extreme vigor. Then she rushed to brush out all of the tangles from her hair before returning to the bedroom.

As she reentered the bedroom she found it to be light by only one lamp on the night stand that was near Draco's side of the bed. She easily walked over to the bed and crawled in underneath the covers. Once she was settled Draco turned off the lamp before sinking under the covers even more.

Hermione easily turned to her side, scrunched her face and closed her eyes before opening her eyes again and asking, "Draco, will you please hold me tonight?"

Draco dared not to ask why, but as he looked at her back he could only imagine what she was showing with her facial reaction. So, he easily maneuvered under the covers till he could reach her and pull her into his warm embrace. While being held she drifted into a troubled sleep.


	5. What is to Happen?

What is to Happen?

As morning came, so did the tension. Hermione had awoken to find herself in Draco's arms. She at first thought that something had occurred during the night, but as she started to pull away from Draco as his arms tightened around her slightly. "No, don't move," Draco said drowsily.

"No Draco, we have to get up and get ready for class, we are going to be late," replied Hermione as she wiggled even more trying to escape Draco's grasp.

Draco opened his eyes and responded, "Okay, fine." He relinquished his hold on Hermione as he slid off of his edge of the bed. "Let's go."

Draco got up from the bed and moved over to the walk in closet, whilst Hermione remained on the bed. He retrieved a pair of trousers, dress shirt, socks, sweater and cloak. "Hermione are you going to shower this morning or tonight?"

Hermione eased to the edge of the bed and turned to look at the walk in closet. "I think I will shower this morning. I am not quite ready for more information from Professor McGonagall." As she finished her statement Draco emerged from the closet with his clothes.

"Okay, well go get ready and start packing our bags for our morning classes," Draco said as he walked over to the bed and set his clothes on the bed so he could organize them out.

Hermione brought herself to look at Draco. "Draco?"

"Yes?" Draco responded as he turned his gaze to her.

"Thank you."

Draco smiled at her and replied, "No problem. Now go get ready before we really are late."

Hermione got up and moved to the bathroom. She turned and closed the door to the bathroom for a little privacy that she knew she needed desperately. She turned to the shower and retracted the curtain to start the water. As the water started to run Hermione pulled a towel out of the cupboard and placed it by the shower. Hermione stripped of all of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She let the warm water wash over as she bathed her body. When all was washed, Hermione emerged from the shower and picked up her towel. She easily dried her body off before wrapping her towel around herself. Finally she emerged from the bathroom.

As the cool air of the bedroom hit Hermione she noticed that her school uniform was already set out for her on the bed. So, Hermione went into the walk in closet to grab her bra and thong. She reentered the bedroom and immediately slipped on her clothes before leaving the bedroom.

Hermione rounded the corner of the hallway and saw Draco standing in the living room holding onto her backpack. "Are you ready to head down to breakfast?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, can I just get my bag?" Hermione responded as she reached for her back that was securely hung over Draco's shoulder.

Draco pulled Hermione's backpack off of his shoulder and before reaching out to give it to her he asked, "Are you sure because I can carry it down for you?"

Hermione jut shifted her weight from one leg to the other before replying, "Well when you put it that way…can you carry my bag down to breakfast for me?"

"Sure," Draco said as a glint of smile crossed his face. Hermione just shook her head and walked past Draco to the door. As Hermione walked by Draco his eyes just followed her until she reached the door. Then, his body took over the action of following her from their flat, down the stairs, through the corridor and finally to the Great Hall.

Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall early enough to get seats with their different groups of friends at the same table hidden in the back of the hall. Breakfast proceeded without a hitch until time came for McGonagall to hand out their time tables.

McGonagall just moved to stand at the podium from her seat at the staff table. "Silence now please. I would like for all of the first through fifth years to head back to your floors to receive your timetables from your floor heads. With that having been said those of you whose year I mentioned you all can leave." McGonagall placed her elbows on the podium and clasped her hands together as she watched the younger students leave the Great Hall.

"Now then, I have some more information for you all about your match weddings. It has been decided by the Ministry of Magic to have certain couples marry on certain days. The first of the weddings will be taking place tomorrow morning. Tomorrow the following couples will be married: Mr. Malfoy and Miss Ganger, Mr. Nott and Miss Patil, and finally Mr. Zambini and Miss Patil. For the second day of weddings we have the following couples: Mr. Crabbe and Miss Parkinson, Mr. Finnigan and Miss Abbott and finally Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley. The third day of weddings will have Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood with Mr. Weasley and Miss Greengrass getting married. I will also have you note that this year all of your classes will be set at your own pace what with the actions that the Ministry has decided to take. If you have questions all you have to do is ask the professor in charge of your class. Oh, and finally for you to pick out your wedding dresses ladies please go to the Room of Requirements and I am sure you will be able to pick out the dress you want for your wedding. Thank you. Go now." McGonagall stepped down from the podium and proceeded to leave the Great Hall filled with extremely shocked students.

Hermione and Draco were a few of the first people able to move out of disbelief.. Hermione just slouched in her chair at the dreaded news. Draco followed her lead and slouched in his chair as well. Hermione could feel tears threatening to break ranks and flow freely over her cheeks. "Draco, what are we going to do?" Hermione whispered just barely audible for Draco to hear.

"Well let's go get you a wedding dress and then let's go back to the flat and get our first few assignments knocked out of the way. So we won't have to worry about class and other things," Draco lightly said just for Hermione.

Hermione took in a deep breath before looking over Draco who seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at the table, "Okay let's go."

Hermione and Draco got up from the table and proceeded to leave the Great Hall along a couple of other couples who had already come out the shock. Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs until they made it to the seventh floor of the school where the Room of Requirements was located. The door to the Room of Requirements was already open as if waiting for them. Hermione noticed someone or something move about the room before she entered.

"Hello; is anyone here?" she asked as she fully walked into the room. Hermione just happened to notice a man waltzing around the room shifting dresses on clothes racks. Draco stepped into the room and immediately walked over to Hermione who was just looking at the man. It was then that the man turned around and finally noticed Hermione and Draco standing there just looking at him.

The man smiled at the couple before asking, "Hello, my name is Pierre and I am here to help you choose your dress. So, are you ready to get your wedding dress?" Hermione just looked over at Draco before looking back at the man and nodded.

Pierre just stared at her, "So, what is your preference in your wedding dress?"

Hermione contemplated it in her head for a moment or so before replying, "I just want something simple, yet elegant and beautiful."

Draco looked down at Hermione before wrapping his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "Now you are starting to think like a Malfoy." He gently grazed his lips over her temporal lobe.

Pierre noticed their exchange while he was picking out the first dress for Hermione to try on. "Okay, this first dress that I have for you is one that is really simple. It is a beaded embroidery empire waist satin dress. Let me show you on back to one of our changing rooms so that you can try it on."

Pierre grabbed onto Hermione's hand and drug her back on into one of fitting rooms for her to try on the dress. Hermione slipped behind the curtain and pulled off her school uniform before slipping the dress on over her naked body. She felt the fabric of the gown and a grimace crossed her face. "Pierre?"

Pierre moved to stand just outside of the changing room. "Yes Miss?"

"Not this one. It just isn't right for me. It's not the one for me," Hermione declared as pulled off of the dress.

"Okay, well give me one moment and I will go get the next dress. Sir, you may also start looking around for your brides dress," Pierre said as he returned to the racks and pulled off another dress. Pierre returned to the changing room as Hermione passed the first dress back to Pierre before grabbing onto the second dress.

Hermione just looked at the dress and internally said no. "Pierre not this one either."

"No. Okay," Pierre said as he grabbed the second dress and took it away from Hermione.

Draco continued to look through the racks until he stumbled upon a dress that he figured Hermione would love. "Hermione, I think I have the one for you," Draco said before going over to the changing room and handing the dress to Hermione.

Hermione slipped the dress on and stood in disbelief. Hermione walked out of the dressing room for the guys to see her. "It's the one," Hermione said trying to hold back tears. In her mind it was perfect.

Draco stood in awe as he just looked at the woman who stood in front of him. "Hermione you look absolutely beautiful." Hermione smiled and walked over to Draco to hug him.

Pierre rounded the corner from the cloths racks and just looked at Hermione. "Perfect. We now have a dress now we need to choose colors for flowers, cake, honeymoon location and location of the wedding. Let's let you go get changed out of your gown and changed back into your normal clothes then we can sit down and talk about all of this."

Hermione couldn't stop grinning as she practically danced her way back over to the changing room. Pierre walked over to a counter in the back of the room to get a dress bag, whilst Draco just walked over to the changing room. "Hermione if you pass me the dress I can take it over to Pierre to get it bagged," Draco said calmly. Hermione already had her skirt and school shirt on when she pulled back the curtain.

"Thank you," Hermione said as she couldn't stop smiling. Hermione turned back to get the dress that was now hanging up on its hanger on a hook.

Draco quickly looked down as he started contemplating what he wanted to do. He plucked up enough courage when he heard Hermione started humming. "Hold on Hermione. There is something that I want to do first."

"Sure what is it," Hermione said as she turned to look back at Draco.

Draco looked back up at Hermione before he walked right up to her. "Just stay still." Draco slid an arm around Hermione's waist; then he extended his other arm to place a hand behind Hermione's head. "I want to do this." Draco slowly closed the space between them and gently placed his lips upon Hermione's. Their kiss began slowly, but gradually picked up as he brushed his tongue softly upon Hermione's bottom lip at this Hermione closed her eyes and sank into the pleasure of the kiss. Hermione granted Draco access to her as they fought for dominance. After what seemed like eternity Draco pulled back. Both Draco and Hermione were completely out of breath.

"That was amazing, Draco. Thank you," Hermione breathed as she came to rest he head upon Draco's chest.

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione's head. "You are more than welcome. Now let me get that dress taken care of," Draco said as he took the dress then once again he leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think, because I want to make this a story for you.


	6. The Day

As morning came, Hermione awoke to the bright light that seeped in through the broad windows that surrounded by the Gryffindor dorms. On the previous day, Ginny had urged that Hermione stay in Gryffindor Tower, which now was overrun with numerous fifth years, so that Draco would have to wait to see his bride.

As Hermione became aware of her surroundings, she found the time. There were exactly four hours before the wedding. Hermione went around to all of the girls that she had asked to be in her bridal party to wake them. As each arose, they began to make their way to the large bathroom that had been made up for the brides to get ready.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked from behind her. "Come on, let me get your hair and makeup done."

Lavender gushed over Hermione, "Oh, please Hermione, may I do your makeup?" She pleaded in front of Hermione with her hands clasped together.

Hermione just nodded and let the girls get to work on the masterpiece that would forever be called the Malfoy Bride. Hermione sat patiently as the girls worked their magic, so she took the time to think about her future from here on out. A marriage, not out of school, soon to be pregnant, and unsure of everything because there were no conversations on what would happen in the future once they would leave Hogwarts. That most of all frightened Hermione. Yet, she knew she had to hold it together, because soon she would march down that aisle and knowing who would be waiting there at the end to receive her hand.

As the girls finished their assigned tasks, Hermione's nervousness became overwhelming. She began to tap her feet and play with her fingers, though she managed to hold it together long enough to get on her wedding dress as her bridesmaids got on their dresses. All of the girls looked gorgeous in their bridesmaids dresses. The bridesmaids' dresses were blue on top and pink on bottom. The dresses were accentuated with yellow belts and green heels. After ensuring that all of her bridesmaids and friends were dressed, Hermione returned to the couch where everything about her situation hit.

In her head many things began to rush by, "Oh my, this is really happening. I can't believe I have no control of my future from here on out. Yet, how am I supposed to have kids on a timeline that I am not emotionally or mentally ready for?"

Hermione whirled out of her thoughts when a hand brushed her shoulder. "Hermione," whispered Ginny. "Are you alright?"

She dropped her head and slowly shook her head. Ginny quickly pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "Do you want me to go get Draco? He might be able to help."

Hermione could only lift her head and weakly not in response. She needed closure from the one person who would be there with her until the end. Ginny quickly ran to the Slytherin common room. When she reached the painting covering the portrait hole, she called out the password and slipped into the room.

Draco immediately turned when he saw the flaming red hair burst into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Ginny responded softly, "She needs you."

Draco took off past Ginny and rushed through the hushed halls up to the portrait hole right up to the couch. He got on his knees and grabbed her hands to alert her that he was there. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

She looked up into his eyes revealing that she was crying and vulnerable to him. "I just feel like I am being rushed into a life that I am not ready for," Hermione turned from Draco so he couldn't see the new tears that fell from her eyes.

"There is more; tell me, "Draco said in a hushed tone. He then slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek and wipe her tears. "Please tell me."

Hermione turned back to face him and nod. "When I was younger I used to plan everything out. I even planned out my wedding and my future. I didn't want to get married until I was out of school and had time to find myself. I didn't want to have kids until I was financially stable and sure that the time was right. I just don't know any more what with everything that has happened."

Draco continued to soothe her for a few more moments before speaking. "Hermione, neither of us wished for this to happen, but it did. All we can do is make the best of it. I want you to know that my inheritance will keep us financially stable. I also know that I may not be your favorite person, but I will be here for you throughout it all. I promise."

Hermione smiled and placed her forehead upon Draco's, "Thank you, Draco."

"You are welcome Hermione," Draco stood and raised Hermione from the couch. "Hermione, have I ever told you-you are beautiful?"

"No, but I like hearing it," Hermione whispered, just barely audible.

Draco's smile widened even more, "Good, because in 45 minutes I plan on marrying my beautiful bride." With a quick peck on the lips Draco pulled away to compose himself. "Come on, it is almost time," with that said Draco drug Hermione out of the old Gryffindor common room.

* * *

><p>As the time for the wedding neared Hermione released her held breath and walked up to the door through which she was about to go through. "Let's do it," Hermione sighed as she watched the first of her bridesmaids exit their quiet little waiting room. Her bridesmaids casually filed out of the room with Ginny at the front, Fluer in the middle, and Luna finishing the line of bridesmaids.<p>

Then the music for the bride began. Hermione took one last deep breath as she began to march into the Room of Requirement as it resembled a church. The room was beautifully orchestrated with potted flowers aligning the aisle and the front of the room. The room also held little koi ponds that were on along the walls. The ponds were accented with simple trees following along the stretch of the koi ponds.

As Hermione reached the front of the Room of Requirement, she threw her veil back so that she could see everything that was about to happen to her. Draco smiled at her to encourage her onward. When she was finally in her place at the front of the room, the minister started.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join together Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Abraxas Malfoy in holy matrimony. To begin, does anyone here object to the union of these two? Please note that if you do object you must provide reason around which these two will still be married," Kingsley said to start off their wedding. The room responded with silence. "In many ways the bond of matrimony is supposed to be made of love or a commitment, today the commitment that these two are bound by will unite two families and soon bring about the beginning of a new generation. A generation that will know the struggles that occurred during the war. A generation that will build a bond between all magical beings with no blood purity to keep everyone divided. It will be a time that will bring peace and justice in a world once corrupt.

"Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today Hermione and Draco proclaim their bond and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together.

"The joy we feel now is a solemn joy, because the act of marriage has many consequences, both social and personal. Marriage requires "love," a word we often use with vagueness and sentimentality. We may assume that love is some rare and mystical event, when in fact it is our natural state of being.

"Marriage is a commitment to life - to the best that two people can find and bring out in each other. It offers opportunities for sharing and growth that no other human relationship can equal, a joining that is promised for a lifetime. Within the circle of its love, marriage encompasses all of life's most important relationships. A wife and a husband are each other's best friend, confidant, lover, teacher, listener, and critic. There may come times when one partner is heartbroken or ailing, and the love of the other may resemble the tender caring of a parent for a child. Marriage deepens and enriches every facet of life. Happiness is fuller; memories are fresher; commitment is stronger; even anger is felt more strongly, and passes away more quickly. Marriage understands and forgives the mistakes life is unable to avoid. It encourages and nurtures new life, new experiences, and new ways of expressing love through the seasons of life. When two people pledge to love and care for each other in marriage they create a spirit unique to themselves, which binds them closer than any spoken or written words. Marriage is a promise, a potential, made in the hearts of two people who love, which takes a lifetime to fulfill.

"Who holds the rings?" The Minister of Magic asked whilst looking upon the bridal party.

"I do," answered Ginny as she passed the rings to Hermione and Draco.

Kingsley continued, "These are the rings that Hermione and Draco will wear for the rest of their lives, that express the love that they have for one another. Let us take a moment and send our prayers, our thoughts and our love to these rings, so that as they wear them, they will carry our love with them as well.

"Let us all bless these rings! These rings are circles, symbols that remind us of the Sun, and the Earth, and the universe. Symbols of holiness, of perfection and peace ... that which has no beginning and no end. And so, in this moment, let us all bring our blessings to these rings to also be symbols of unity, of joining and of commitment. Let us grant that the love which Hermione and Draco have for each other now may always be just this way.

"Hermione and Draco, as you dedicate yourselves to one another, we are mindful of the Love around us represented by our Family and friends. As you dedicate yourselves to one another, we are mindful of the presence of God around us.

"Draco, please repeat after me. I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife," Kingsley started.

"I, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take you, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor."

"And to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. With This Ring, I Thee Wed."

"And to cherish unconditionally. Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. With This Ring, I Thee Wed," Draco finished and smirked at Hermione. However, his smirk wasn't one of hate or pride, it was more of an encouragement for her to push through the situation.

"Hermione, please repeat after me. I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally."

"For better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to honor and to cherish unconditionally."

"Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. With This Ring, I Thee Wed."

"Forsaking all others, I will be faithful to you. With This Ring, I Thee Wed."

"Hermione and Draco, remember to treat both yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty or fear assail your relationship – as they threatened all relationships at one time or another – remember to focus on what is right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can ride out the times when clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives – remembering that even if you lose sight of it for a moment, the sun is still there. And if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your lives together, your life together will be marked by abundance and delight. With the presentation of the rings complete, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Kingsley finished.

Draco slowly lifted his hand to cup Hermione's cheek. With eyes locked and fear gone they moved together and sealed their marriage with a permanent kiss. The attendants stood and cheered as the two completed the required wedding ceremony.


	7. The Promise

**Sorry for how long it has taken me to post, but between working 40 hours a week and school I don't have a lot of time.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Commitment<strong>

The reception immediately followed the wedding without any fault. During the reception Draco and Hermione twirled about the dance floor. Even though everyone knew that they had issues with the relationship, the way that they moved about the dance floor made everyone think that their relationship was perfect and made from a fairy tale.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered into Draco's chest as they danced slowly.

Draco looked down at Hermione to see what was bothering her. "Hm."

"I want to thank you for keeping me on my feet today. If our wedding would have happened under better circumstances then it would have been better for everyone here altogether. I wouldn't be so afraid about tonight or about our future. Everything is so uncertain right now," Hermione admitted.

Draco froze where he stood for a moment before he lifted her chin. Tears were shining in Hermione's eyes. Draco slowly bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "Hermione I will be here with you throughout this because it is my life too. We are tied to each other and so are our futures are now bound. If you still wish to make this better later, we can have a renewal of our vows when we are ready." Draco lifted her chin slightly to give her a better angle.

Hermione smiled up at Draco before he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. "I promise to you Hermione that I will help you through everything."

As the night continued, Hermione began to relax, but at the back of her mind she was still very nervous about connecting with Draco on a more intimate level. However, when the time came for all of the guests to leave and the party was concluded, Hermione and Draco sauntered back to their room in the Marriage Wing.

Hermione became more and more fearful with each step she took toward their flat. Her breathing had quickened, her body was trembling and every bit of her being knew that her life would be forever altered when the door closed behind her.

Hermione just stood in the living room at everything preparing herself to continue. Draco took notice of her hesitance. He turned to her and gently pulled her face up to look at him. "Hermione, you know that I would never have forced you into any of this, right?" She could only nod. "Tonight I will not force myself on you, but you know that it is a part of the marriage law that we have to consummate this marriage. I will go slow for you so that you don't get too overwhelmed by it all. Yet, I need you to tell me when I am getting too far ahead of myself."

Hermione closed her eyes and just nodded at Draco. "Thank you."

Draco slowly closed the distance between them, bringing his lips into a gentle caress with hers. As Draco prepared to pull away, he lightly bit Hermione's lower lip and sucked it as he separated from her. The fervor of their kissing quickly heightened with the passion that enveloped them.


	8. Life as They Knew It

**Life As They Knew It**

As the sun rose so did Hermione, however, her body was so sore and weak from a very explicit night of 'extracurricular' activities that she had a hard time moving in general. "Draco?" she whispered trying to lightly wake up his sleeping form.

He gently rolled over and blinked his eyes. "Hey, good morning," Draco murmured in response.

"Draco, I need some help," Hermione turned away in embarrassment.

Draco sat up with concern in his eyes. "Hey, what is wrong Hermione?" He moved a hand to cup her cheek and turn her to face him.

Hermione had a few tears in her eyes. "Draco, I am really sore from last night and it hurts to move. Plus, I really need to use the loo. Can you help me, please?"

Draco jumped out of bed and ran over to Hermione's side of the bed. "Do you want to help walk with you or carry you?"

Hermione threw her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. "Let's see how well I can walk at first and then if necessary I may need you to carry me."

Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her up to a standing position. Hermione winced in pain as she went up. "Yeah, you are not walking anywhere today." Draco tucked his arm behind her legs and picked her up bridal style. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and laid her head upon his chest.

Draco carefully carried Hermione the twenty feet to the bathroom. He gracefully lowered Hermione to her feet before letting his hand take her waist. "Do you want me to stay or do you want me to go and get you some clothes for today?"

Hermione stood there in the bathroom for a moment contemplating what she wanted. "Could you please get me some loose lounging clothes for today?"

"Sure," Draco said before kissing Hermione's temple and returning to the bedroom. She slowly turned and used the loo before shakily making her way over to the sink. It was by that time that Draco had returned to the bathroom with a set of clothes for Hermione. "I brought you a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. I wasn't entirely sure if you were up for wearing a bra while in lazy day clothes so I brought one anyways."

"Thank you, Draco. You are truly amazing and you have also changed so much in such a little time. So, thank you again for everything," Hermione blushed as the words came from her mouth. Draco noticed her blush and leaned down to kiss her beautiful, plump lips.

Draco lightly chuckled as he thought everything that they had already been through together. "No. Thank you for understanding and trusting me."

The words that he spoke made Hermione smile with pride and adoration. She stood on her tiptoes long enough to press her lips to the side of his cheek.

"Now let me try to get dressed. I never knew that a person's first time could leave them this sore," Hermione whimpered as she tried to slide the shirt over her head with little success on her own behalf.

Draco casually walked over to Hermione and helped to situate the fabric over her torso. "I can help you. All you have to do is ask."

Thoughts started to fly into Hermione's mind as she remembered his words from last night. "Thank you, Draco."

He simply picked up a pair of underwear from the pile of clothes that he had brought into the bathroom for Hermione. Draco gently grabbed her leg and started to kiss her calves. After showing each leg the perfect amount of affection, he slid the underwear up her legs and securing their position on her body before doing the same with her sweat pants.

All day the couple just lounged around their flat. Hermione found their time together in the flat relaxing. She never knew that Draco could have a soft and caring side to him, which she later realized that he would only show to those who were closest to him.

For majority of the day they just laid on the couch and stayed wrapped up in each other's arms. "Draco, when do you think we are going to be called to Hospital Wing? That is one thing that I fear the most. Us having to go and find out if we are carrying a life or not. I still feel like all of us are way too young to have to go through with this hair-brained scheme."

Draco just nuzzled her face with his nose. "I completely understand. I too feel like all of us are too young to have the responsibility to care for the life of a young human. I mean we are still in school and not to think about those few that wish to continue on with their studies after Hogwarts will have far greater difficulty to keep everything together. Also, to answer your question it will probably be sometime during the upcoming week."

"That is something else that we haven't talked about."

"What?"

"About what we wanted to originally do with our lives, such as our careers."

Draco pulled her closer for comfort and contemplated everything that he had wanted along with how everything from the past had changed. "Do you want to know what I wanted out of my future?"

Hermione turned to look at him and nodded ever so slightly. "If I were asked this a few years ago before the war, I would have said that I wanted what my father was. Yet, as I grew and matured I understood that what my father represented was something that I could want. I know that it will take time for us to grow and bond together, but if given the chance I would like to become a man who will be here for you no matter what. I want to be a man that loves and does whatever he can to protect his family from the past that we were subject to. Yet, most of all I want it to be a mutual relationship."

The room went silent for a few moments while Hermione took everything in and Draco relaxed with having let everything off of his chest. It made him feel like a new man. "Thank you for telling me that Draco. I believe that if we talk about our relationship then it will help us to reach a perfectly mutual relationship."

Draco released a small smile. "Now, tell me what do you think our future holds, since you already told me what you had originally wanted out of life."

"I feel like our future together will see us having children, which was set up by the Ministry of Magic, but to the rest of our future I am completely unsure as to what it will hold for us. Yet, I hope that what it does hold is pleasant for us," Hermione smiled at her response while looking into Draco's face.

A small smile began to creep up onto Draco's face. "I like the sound of that."

The following morning saw all of the students of Hogwarts getting ready to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was just as they were getting ready to sit down that a very angry looking Ginny Weasley began to approach their table.

"Where were you yesterday Hermione? It was like you wanted to blow off my wedding!" Ginny screamed.

Hermione looked down for a moment before walking over to Ginny and taking her arm to pull her out of the Great Hall. Harry walked over to Draco in complete confusion of the situation. "Why did she bail yesterday?"

"She was really sore from the honeymoon night. She couldn't even make it to the bathroom on her own, so I really don't know how she would have been able to run around and move for a wedding."

Harry just shook his head in shock. "That was seriously way too much information. I mean she is like a sister to me. I don't even want to think about that."

Out in the hall Hermione conveyed the same message to Ginny as Draco conveyed to Harry. However, Ginny was still in a rage of fury. "You could have at least told me before making me look like a fool."

"I am sorry that I didn't send word Ginny, but this is all too much for me to take. I don't need the added stress with all of the arguing. Can we please talk more about this later?" Hermione pleaded.

"Sure, later," Ginny replied in a smug attitude before stomping off.

Hermione just slid down onto the floor of the hallway as the stress of the situation became too much for her to handle.


	9. Still In the Honeymoon

Chapter 9: Still in the Honeymoon

Draco turned and watched as Hermione slid to the floor. He was in total and utter disbelief at the fact that Ginny had never acted toward Hermione in a negative manner. He moved over to Hermione and crouched down to her level to hug her. "It is okay Hermione. She just needs time. Let's get you up and on the couch so you can relax," Draco said as he lifted her into his arms.

As he carried Hermione over to the couch, she wrapped her arms around Draco. "Please don't leave me Draco. Stay with me. I don't want to think about what just happened, because she is my female friend. I can't lose her," cried Hermione. She pulled herself closer to Draco. "Help make me forget it Draco. Please?"

Draco stopped walking and looked down into Hermione's eyes. "I don't want to do anything with you upset because you might regret it later and I don't want you to be mad at me and feel as though I took advantage of you."

Draco lightly kissed Hermione's forehead. "Just lay down and get some sleep," Draco said as he set Hermione down on the couch. Hermione laid back on the couch and held on Draco's arm for dear life.

"Don't, don't leave me please," Hermione cried. "I won't regret anything Draco. You are my husband now, so I can't regret you." Hermione leaned up toward Draco and placed a light, gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled back and looked into Draco's eyes. Hermione pulled Draco back to her and didn't let go.

Draco wrapped his one of his arms around Hermione's waist and the other under Hermione's butt. He then pulled her to him as he lifted her up and started to walk back the bedroom. "I won't let go Hermione, you are mine now and no one else's."

He tossed Hermione on to the bed and jumped on top of her. Draco straddled Hermione's legs so she wouldn't move. "Hermione you asked for this, so you are going to get it good sweetheart."

"I already know I am going to get it good from you Draco," giggled Hermione.

Hours later, Draco and Hermione were cuddled up on their in a mass tangle of sheets embracing the warmth and comfort that the others body offered to them. Hermione was rubbing her hands up and down Draco's chest studying the contours and ridges that were usually concealed under the robes that he wore on a daily basis. "Draco?"

Draco turned his head toward Hermione, "Yes, Hermione?" He began to run his hand up and down her arm.

"What are we going to do when I get pregnant and we have to worry about finishing school? What are we going to do when we graduate? It just seems like so much to think about when we are still really young," Hermione pondered at the prospect of the future.

Draco looked into her eyes and thought about what would be possible. "Well, for now, while we are in school, I say that we worry about school and get ready for graduation because when we get pregnant we will have nine months to get ready and prepare for a child and our child's needs. After we have graduated I believe it would be in our best interest to look for a place of our own, because I refuse to let you go back Malfoy Manor after what happened to you there. I remember your face from that day and I saw the pain that you went through. I could have never survived that, but you did. Which is why I want you to help with choosing the house that we are going to call our own."

"So, when should we start looking into finding our home because you know that this year is going to fly by with the craziness and also that everyone is going to be looking into finding homes of their own just before we graduate. You know me, I like to be prepared for anything and everything," Hermione giggled to herself.

Draco just smiled at Hermione, "Well, if that is the case. What if we went on ahead and found ourselves a house, so that we can live there during the holidays. It could be the highlight of our first holiday season together. I am also pretty sure that if I talk with Professor McGonagall she will allow us to live the house while we are finishing up our school work. It would give us more privacy, more time together to grow as a couple, and also a chance to prepare for our future."

"Is that something that you would be interested in doing; I mean we would have to clear it with Professor McGonagall and of course I am pretty sure that she will give us a list of terms and conditions that we will have to follow and abide by," Hermione looked down in thought. "Do you want to go now, so that we can have something interesting to do this afternoon or just go tomorrow so we can finish up this week's worth of school work? It would also allow me time to feel less sore."

He just looked at Hermione and smiled. "That sounds good. Now let's get you up, bathed, and ready for the afternoon. I am going to go get a bath ready for you and while you are in the bath, I am going to get everything cleaned up and also make us some lunch and then I am going to hop in the shower. After everything we can do our assignments."

Hermione had to just smile at Draco for being considerate and also the fact that he had seemed to change so much in just a short period of time. "Yeah, let's go on ahead and get ready." Hermione stood up from the bed in nothing more than her birthday suit and stretched. "Everything feels better after the second time around." Hermione giggled as she walked into the adjoined bathroom.

"Hey, what does that mean?!" Draco yelled playfully after he caught onto what she had been saying.

Hermione peaked out of the door. "I don't know what you mean. I am being honest. My muscles are sore, but not as sore as I was after our first time together."

Draco smiled and shook his head. "You had me scared there for a minute. I thought you were going to say that I wasn't good in bed during the first time that we had sex."

"Oh Malfoy, get over yourself sex requires at least two people for it to be as good as it was our first time. Which you already said that our sex life was really good even though we have just started having sex, which in turn means that I am also good in be," Hermione playfully bantered on.

With that Draco chased Hermione into the bathroom to begin round three.


	10. Confirmation

Chapter 10: Confirmation

In the coming weeks after the first group of wedding had concluded, Hermione and Draco had established a meeting time with Professor McGonagall and she had allowed Draco and Hermione to get a house and they were able to live their whilst they were finishing their school work. The only two rules and regulations that she gave the couple were that they still had to attend mandatory dinners which they would be alerted by an owl and that they still had to go to the infirmary for a month check to determine whether or not they were pregnant.

During those weeks they had also managed to find a house that suited them perfectly. It was a large 6 bed, 3 bath house. Upon their first inspection of the house Hermione thought that Draco was pretty much telling her that she wouldn't have anytime between pregnancies for herself, because as Draco said, 'I want to have a lot of kids so that I can show them how to not be like I was back when I was younger, because even though I love my mother, I wouldn't want them to have to face that pain, anger or even stress. No one should have to go through it.'

To that Hermione just stood wide eyed and shocked that Draco had definitely taken a 180 from how he used to be. This just seemed to entice her more so than she had ever thought she could have been, especially by a Malfoy.

However, today was the day that Draco and Hermione had wondered about because it was their first time into the infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey. They had been sent an owl with a letter telling them to arrive at the infirmary at 9 o'clock. When they had first received the letter Hermione couldn't even speak because she had just come to realize that she and Draco had been married already for a month and that they could remain in their quiet seclusion. It was a little after 8 o'clock in the morning and the couple was preparing to leave their home. "Draco, have you seen my jacket? It is not in the bedroom closet and it isn't in the hall closet."

"Sweetheart, that is because it is here in my hand. You are really out of it this morning aren't you? Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione braced herself against the wall and looked downward. "I really don't know. I feel nervous which has me almost feeling panicked. I don't even feel all that well right now."

Draco looked on at his wife in worry before he moved closer to her and took her in his arms. "Everything will be okay. I will be with you through everything. You don't have to worry. Share the burden with me so that it isn't all just on your shoulders." Hermione just nodded.

"Now come on and let's get your jacket on and go to this appointment so we can get back and you can get some sleep." Again, Hermione just nodded.

As they entered the infirmary, they found that they were the only people present at the time. That was until they heard screaming. "What is going on? Can we stop the bleeding?" yelled an unknown voice.

"Be quiet Harry, it isn't that bad." Well they now knew who was there in the infirmary. Hermione rushed over to the bed where the voices seemed to be coming from.

Hermione peered around the curtain. "Is everything alright?"

Ginny just looked at Hermione and nodded. "Hermione I am sorry I yelled at you last month. These hormones are horrible things."

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione questioned just as Draco came over to Hermione's side.

Ginny just giggled, "Well I am 4 months pregnant. We never wanted to say anything until the day that we go married and we wanted you there for our wedding so that we could ask you to be the Godmother of you baby."

Hermione smiled, but she remained shocked. "I didn't know. This is amazing. Are you excited? Do you know what you are having?" Ginny and Harry broke out into full blown laughter.

"Calm down Hermione. Yes we are excited that is why we were worried when we were told of the marriage law. I already knew that I was pregnant, but I hadn't told Harry. I told him the night that we found out our couplings. Also, as you have already asked about the sex of our baby I would like for you to know that you Godson is going to love you to death."

Hermione let out an excited cry. "This is amazing. Wait. Why was Harry yelling about you bleeding then?"

Ginny and Harry looked seriously at Hermione and Draco before replying, "Well apparently our baby attached himself low in my uterus and so we are having to be careful about anything sex related because it can cause the placenta to tear away. It is just so hard to say no when you are in the time of your pregnancy where all you want to do is jump you husband's bones." Draco began to have a goofy grin on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "What are you two here for today then?"

"Well we are here for our first monthly check," Draco responded to Ginny's question.

Before Ginny or Harry could respond to the statement the call for Hermione and Draco came from Madam Pomfrey. "Well we had better go. We will check in with you guys later," Hermione called out as they left from the bedside.

As they approached Madam Pomfrey who was standing by another bed which Hermione could only assume was for her. "Well what are you waiting for? Go on ahead and lay down and pull up your shirt."

Hermione did as she was asked and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand performing a silent spell. They heard a whooshing sound fill the room, but it seemed off.

"That my dears are the heartbeats of your children. There are definitely two, so now let us look at these babies to see how far along you are." Again Madam Pomfrey performed another spell and this time Hermione's abdomen produced an image over Hermione. There were definitely two little babies in Hermione's womb.

Draco looked at Hermione with tears in his eyes and future ahead of him. All Hermione could say was, "Wow."


	11. Planning For The Future

Chapter 11: Planning for the Future

Another week passed and as Hermione and Draco began to make their house feel more like home. Instead of following the Malfoy tradition of dark colors, both Hermione and Draco decided to make their home seem rich, warm, and comforting. They add warm maroons, deep browns and blues to the walls and trim. Hermione was lounging on the couch when Draco made his way down the stairs. "Hermione, I was thinking that we could go out for the evening and enjoy the night and think about things we can put into the babies room. I mean you are already 5 weeks along, only 35 more weeks to go."

"Draco, you are far too excited about this they are just little beans right now in my womb. They still have a long ways to go, but it would be nice to go out and have some time together. Especially considering that we are trying to get all of our school work out of the way," Hermione said as she turned toward the stairway while she closed her book.

"Okay, well let's do that then. How about we head out say around 7 o'clock tonight?" Draco asked as he peered over the back of the couch to look at his wife.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "That sounds good. Just not anything with fish or seafood, because just the thought is upsetting my stomach."

Draco chuckled to himself. "I can find something that you and our babies will enjoy. Why don't you go take a relaxing bath and I will make sure everything is ready for tonight?"

"I would like that," Hermione said as she stood up and headed for the stairs to go to their room.

Hermione ascended the stairs and made her way to her bedroom on the second floor of their home. Through her bedroom she walked into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the faucet to the bath tub. Hermione leaned over the edge of the tub to feel the water temperature. As she felt the water wash over the skin of her hand, she felt a slight, twinge of pain low in her abdomen. Brushing the feel of pain aside Hermione continued on preparing her bath and stripping down into her birthday suit.

As Hermione was slipping into the water, Draco entered into the bathroom. "Hermione, everything for tonight is set. Would you like for me to get you anything?"

"No, I think I am good for now, but may ask you later for a back massage. It would be delightful."

Draco leaned against the door frame, "I can do that, among other things that I think you might enjoy."

Hermione chuckled and sank deeper into the bath. "I might just take you up on the offer."

Draco just smiled and left the room, "Call me when you are ready for your massage."

Hermione soaked in her bath for about an hour before finally emerging from the water. She had tried to remain in the water for the heat to relax her muscle that she thought had been cramping. However, even after she arose out of the water she was still cramping and it was worse than before. Hermione grabbed the towel that was situated beside the tub and yelled out, "Draco! Please come up here now! Something is wrong!"

Draco could be heard bounding up the stairs toward the bedroom with the conjoined bathroom. "What is wrong Hermione?" Draco asked in a panic. He looked toward Hermione as a look of excruciating pain took over Hermione's face. In that moment everything became clear as bright red blood poured from between Hermione's legs. "No."


	12. Thought We Were Planning For Our Future

Chapter 12: I Thought We Were Planning For Our Future

Light streamed into a room that seemed too sterile for realty. The smell of cleaner and disinfectant also filled the room to the point it was almost overwhelming. Eyes began to flutter open as all of the senses returned. "Hermione, that's it open your eyes for me. Let me see your eyes."

Hermione's eyes opened briefly before closing again in the overpowering light. "Wha-What happened?"

"Hermione, this is Healer Austin. She has been taking care of you while you have been here at St. Mungo's," Draco said quietly. It was noticeable that something was wrong, because it sounded like he was going to break at any moment.

"Hermione, I am healer Austin," A female voice came. "I know that this may seem overwhelming at the moment, but I need to let you know that we even though we did everything that we possibly could to keep you from losing your babies."

"No, please," Hermione started to cry. "Don't say that they are gone." Hermione felt Draco slide onto the bed with her. Draco gently placed arms around her.

Healer Austin lightly chuckled to herself. "No, dear. You didn't lose them. You came close, but you didn't. Your husband here rushed you in just as the bleeding started. He said that you had fainted after seeing the blood, which was excellent because that gave us ample time to help stabilize you."

Hermione turned and looked over toward Draco and the healer. "So, you mean that I didn't lose them? That they are okay?"

"Yes, they are okay. However, you have to be careful from this point on. I asked your husband this when you were brought in to us here if dark magic had ever been performed on you and he told me that you had been cursed several times with dark magic during the war." At that statement Hermione nodded. "Well some dark magic still remains in your body and it began to pass over to the babies, so we cast a few charms to help keep that dark magic from passing onto them. Also, every month when you come in for your visit we will be recasting the charms to ensure that no more dark magic can pass to them. Finally, you will have to rest as much as possible and no over exerting yourself. If you over do your own abilities I have already given your husband permission to tie you to the bed."

That last comment by the healer made Hermione burst out laughing happily. Hermione looked into the eyes of the healer and replied, "Thank you for everything that you have done. Though these babies may be small, they are mine and they are my family I have already lost my parents to war I cannot lose them too."

"I know exactly what you mean Hermione. I lost people that I loved in the war and I just want everyone to have the chance at happiness now that it is over. This world needs a little bit of brightness," Healer Austin responded before exiting the room.

Draco pulled Hermione closer to him in the bed so she could feel his breath as it washed across her neck. "I don't think I would have survived having lost the babies because they have come to mean so much to me. I never knew that they could hold so much power over me. I know how hard it hurt when I lost my parents to the power of the dark lord and I could never deal with losing them added onto that. I now understand why I was paired with you in this marriage law."

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, "Why is that?"

"Because even after everything that we have been through we were able to overcome our differences and take the pain that we have received during our lives and make something better out of it. When I was younger I used to think that what my parents and I were was a family, but I have learned that-that is not the case. A family is a unit that is able to stick together through anything and everything. I haven't left since I brought you here, because I couldn't stand the concept of actually leaving you here. It made me feel as though I was going to be leaving you here to deal with it all on your own and I couldn't do that to you."

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione turned more towards Draco and buried her head into his chest. Draco took his hand and ran it through her hair before bringing her face to his. Draco wasted no time before he kissed her as if his life depended on it.

After what seemed like hours of snogging, Hermione pulled away from Draco to catch her breath. "That was perfect. But, do you have any idea on how long I have been here?"

Draco just nodded and looked into her eyes as if looking into her soul. "You have been here for about a week. I even took the obligation upon myself to let Professor McGonagall know that we would be coming here to St. Mungo's from now on to receive our monthly checkups. She understood the situation and said that it would actually be better for to continue coming here for them. So, everything worked out."

"I guess so, but for now I am going to sleep because I am tired and feel drained."

"Go to sleep Hermione, I will be here when you wake up."

As Hermione was waking up in her room at St. Mungo's she felt Draco's arms tighten around almost instinctively. "Draco, I need to get up," Hermione whispered to her husband.

"No you don't. You can stay here in bed with me because it has been a long exhausting week and I haven't gotten hardly any sleep with being stuck here in this place, but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now because here I know that you and our babies are safe. I don't want to feel that kind of panic and worry ever again in my life. It was almost unbearable."

"That is understandable and I am glad that you are here with me."


End file.
